Saku
Saku is a playable character and boss in Rougher Than The Sword. He is an anti-hero who joins the Emerald Guardians to help take down the Sword Artists out of sheer hatred. He wants to make anime great again by ridding the world of his least favourite show - SAO, and he seeks revenge against those that traumatized him. Saku is very fast and powerful, with excellent magic and strength, but his defenses are abysmal. He can get around this weakness by stopping time for two turns, which also gives him a significant boost to strength and magic. Saku can be considered a glass cannon and a mixed attacker. Classes Lord -> Light Lord/Dark Lord Detective All of these classes are exclusive to Saku and can use both swords and magic. The Light Lord upgrade focuses on Strength, while the Dark Lord upgrade focuses on magic. Light Lord also boosts luck and to a lesser extent defense, while Dark Lord boosts skill and gives his resistance a small boost. The stats that stays the same are speed and HP. Detective is a class that has the defense, resistance and luck of Lord but has both the magic and strength of Dark Lord and Light Lord, plus increased skill and speed - giving him high speed, accuracy and both magic and strength, combined with his time stop this makes him a solid character, even if he struggles taking hits. Stat Growth Rates *HP: 90% *Strength: 70% *Defense: 15% *Speed: 80% *Magic: 70% *Resistance: 15% *Luck: 30% *Skill: 60% Special Attack *Name: Time Stop *Power: N/A *PP: 1 *Type: Magic *Weapon: Not Required *Description: Saku stops time and prevents any other enemy or party member from doing anything for the two turns after this is used. This also boosts his strength and magic stats temporarily. It is best used on particularly strong enemies, or a horde of enemies. Weapon: Kublade Saku's primary and exclusive weapon to his classes is the Kublade - a modified version of the Ublade, the sword most soldiers of the empire carry. It has high power and can be used for both physical and magic attacks, making Saku a great mixed attacker. It does not impact his defenses, speed, HP, skill or luck Plot Backstory Idea: He's the exiled child of a corrupt and powerful emperor who can also manipulate time and enjoys Sword Art Online and therefore started an alliance with the Sword Artists. When Saku was eight years old and known as Sakuraichu III, his father exiled Sakuraichu III to cover up an incident. The media claimed that Sakuraichu was executed for treason, but in reality he was only exiled. Joining the Emerald Guardians but he decides to join afterwards due to their similar motives - rid the world of sao, and for him, MAKE ANIME GREAT AGAIN! In the post-game, he is a detective. Gallery Detective Saku.JPG| Saku's portrait as a Detective Theme Song JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST 2 - The Artist's Bizarre Passion|Saku's Theme JJBA All Star Battle OST - Pink Dark Boy ~ Kishibe Rohan ~ Extended|Saku's Battle Theme (as an enemy) Trivia *His "Make America Great Again" cap would imply support for Trump, but he actually just wears it as a joke and never takes it off during the story. *Time Stop actually does harm to Saku if used too much, causing his body to become partially energy based. Effects of this can be seen in his hair, and in the post game his eyes and fingernails change colour. *His eye patch is a seal for his time stop, designed to limit his powers so they don't damage him too much, as his time power comes from his right eye. Category:Guardian Category:Boss